


Medic (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by MissyxWolf79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Reader - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual children, F/M, How do I tag?, Romance, Sassy Reader, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyxWolf79/pseuds/MissyxWolf79
Summary: A well trained medic gets promoted to work on the Finalizer. What joy! However, when her brother, a Knight of Ren, gets injured and the Supreme Leader scoffs at her skills, she doesn't back down and puts the force under in his place. She unintentionally grabs his interest, which may not be good... Or is it?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mini series of sorts. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I am not that familiar with the Star Wars fandom but, I know my way around somewhat. Let me just tell you.. Kylo is one hell of a hunk~ Daddy material right there, ladies and gents. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of blood, sassy reader, curvy reader, sibling care, reader takes no shit from anyone, fem!reader, some tension, slow burn?, oof

You were one hell of a doctor. Anyone could admit that without a problem. An orthopedic surgeon, actually. Sure, you did well to treat wounds and stitch troopers together like a brand spanking new toy.. Though, you also specialized in ‘playing’ the basic doctor card. One who would point to a chart and ask ‘where does it hurt?’ before checking on their patient to tend to their basic ache. In simple words, a hell of a doctor. 

So, to no surprise, really, you were promoted to work on the main ship, the Finalizer. As the General had kindly said via a holo message, ‘your work and skills have proved more then useful. The First Order would do nicely in having a doctor of your talent working on the main base.’ You were happy with the news, more then happy! Your brother would be so proud, as you were when you heard he had become a knight of ren! What an accomplishment!

“You daft idiot!” 

“Hey, I said it was an accident, stop yelling at me!”

“Are you insane!? Has a nerf herder stomped on your pea sized brain while out there!?”

“Damn woman, just patch me up so we can have lunch together!” 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that, you.. You... Oh, you wookie wannabe!”

So, why were you in a heated curse off with your beloved brother in the middle of an emergency operation? Simple, actually.. To your surprise, when you arrived to the Finalizer, you had gotten a message from your brother that said he had just left for a mission. Something normal. A tad bit sad, seeing as you were so excited to see your brother again but, it was normal of him to be in an out of the base. 

However, on your second day on the Finalizer, the medbay was suddenly bombarded with a group of black clad dressed, giant, threatening looking men, all scuffed up and ruffled. Though, they were carrying in a body of sorts, one with mangled clothes and a faint trail of blood dripping to the floor. You were a gentle woman, one who would give smiles to others while stepping through halls, one who nodded and listened intently to those who spoke to you. Just a lovely star twinkling in the void of black. So, you weren’t least bit prepared to be nearly trapped in a corner by the Supreme Leader himself. The man, could you same man? You weren’t even sure if he was human... 

Anyways, the large man had demanded the surgeon to take action of his soldier. When your voice finally decided to pipe up, voicing out that you were in charge, the Supreme Leader was not impressed. He had thought it was a joke, someone so.. Fragile looking, so easily startled, was the head surgeon? When he scoffed, his voice coming out in a low, monstrous tone, you grew baffled and stubborn. 

Without much of a struggle, you had suddenly grown the balls to push past Supreme Leader Kylo and snap at him. “Oh, I’ll show you, dammit! I’ll make sure your knight is well taken care of, Supreme Leader, sir!” Such a lovely looking woman.. Yet, you held a feisty side that only left the Supreme Leader stunned in silence..

With your head held high, eyes in a glare, you had pushed and squeezed past the group of knights, only to stop dead in your tracks. After nearly three years of not seeing each other in person... You were shocked that the reunion with your brother was in the emergency medbay.. Him bleeding out as he stared back with wide eyes at you. 

“(y/n)?”

“Ushar?”

One thing led to another, a warm hug before a smack over the head. You know, good ol’ sibling love? That had led to this very moment, where you were stitching up your brother’s side while bickering with him. Ushar, in return, would curse and mumble out profanities to you whenever you pocked a bit roughly at his wound. Nurses and droids came in and out of the private room, to clean and reach some things to you before quickly leaving the room full of shouts and bickering. 

“I mean, you’re a trained warrior, how could you let yourself fall from an actual night buzzard!? Who the kriff does that?!”

Tossing your gloves into the waste bin, you removed your face mask and threw it along in there, eyes will staring daggers to your sibling. The man only grumbled and threw out his bottom lip in a pout, thick arms crossed over his chest. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose..” Rolling your eyes, you pushed some stray locks away from your face as you rolled over closer to your brother. “Ushar, this is not what I meant when I said ‘we should catch up and hang out’...” It didn’t take long for a smile to crack onto Ushar’s face, eyes glinting with a playful shimmer. “Hey.. I was ready to hang out.. Hanging out of that Night buzzard but, still..” A single scoff like laugh left your lips as you shook your head, eyes shutting for a well needed minute. “This is why I hate you..” A huff was heard, along with the beeps of the heart monitor. “Yeah, love you too, sis..”

The hiss of the room door made both heads turn. Standing there, in all his might glory, was the Supreme leader himself. Mask hiding just where his gaze was directed in but, you were sure it was towards you.. You did snap at him earlier.. ‘Oh bantha fodder..’ You were done for..

Sitting straight, you got to your feet and gave a curt nod to the nearing figure. Following him, were the rest of the knights, all too large for a small private medical room.. Now, looming over you, shadow hiding your body from the rest, the Supreme Leader towered before you, his gravely mechanic voice cutting through the air. 

“You.. You dare speak to me in such a manner.. You insolent girl..” 

Insolent? Girl.. You were a twenty five year old woman who was highly trained in the medical area! A surgeon, you were a damn doctor! Pushing back the fear you felt creeping through your bones, you stood straight and scowled back up at him, having to crane your neck to face him. “Well, Supreme Leader.. If you hadn’t cornered me like some wild animal, offended me in my own medbay, and continued to stand in my way of my patient.. I wouldn’t have spoken so out of turn.” 

This was the first.. Someone puffing out their chest and trying to act high and mighty before Kylo Ren.. To be honest, the man was.. Impressed.. Angered but, impressed. He could sense your faint fear, your coursing anger, pride and.. Worried emotions.. Worried of your.. Brother. That’s right.. You were one of his knights’ sister.. Though, that was still unacceptable.

Before either of you could break off this intense glare down, an accented voice ripped their attention apart. The large hulk of a man turned his head slightly to notice a familiar red head shoving past the knight. “Supreme Leader Ren! What is the meaning of this?” Unbeknownst to anyone, you took a shallow breath and pressed a hand to your chest, eyes lingering on the man’s large back. ‘Damn..’ Never have you felt so.. Scared yet, ballsy.. Is this what Ushar felt each time he was being targeted by enemies.. It was unpleasant..

“Do you have any idea just how much chaos is out there? Ren, why must you be so imposing? Your knight wasn’t near death and yet, you almost killed one of the nurses just to get him in here!” 

“Hmph, imposing would be too kind for him..” 

Quickly, all men focused their attention to you as you fixed your hair back into a low bun. Stepping closer to the bed, you nodded your head to the general. Who, in return, stood straight and did the same with a more.. Eased gaze. “Dr. (l/n).. I wasn’t aware you had been in charge of this med district.” Kylo’s mask was tilted a bit to your direction, something you had not noticed as you combed your fingers through your brother’s hair. Ushar’s cheeks were a bit tinted as he pouted and looked away from you. Damn you and your sister ways.. Embarrassing him in front of his squad..

Kylo only watched, fists clenching tightly before unclenching several times, his shoulders a bit hunched. This.. This doctor.. She was different. Held no submission but, the sensation of fear still lingered around in her. Kylo could tell you weren’t one to roll over and show your belly to the predator.. It irked him yet.. Fascinated him..

“Yes, well.. I am and I had patched up my patient. Forgive me, gentlemen but, my brother needs to rest and recover from his injury.” In other words, leave.. How sweet of her to say it so kindly. Just as Ushar began to part his lips to argue, you had covered his mouth with your hand, a stern yet, professional look in your eyes as you looked over the sea of mountain sized men. Yet, your eyes stayed on Kylo.. General Hux bowed his head to you before straightening his cap and fixing his clothes neatly. “Right.. Of course.. Supreme Leader, we must discuss how your mission went. You were to be here in three days, not no-” Kylo didn’t even bother listening. He only growled down at you before turning his heel and stomping out of the room, his men trailing after him. 

Hux only grumbled in rage, fists clenched as he watched them storm out. “That bastard..” Ushar growled, sitting up only to get pushed back down by you. “Please, General.. My brother is in pain and would like to.. Rest..” Ushar’s eyes screamed death to the general, who had straightened up and left after giving you a one over and a nod. 

Once the room was empty, save for you.. You lowered your hand from your brother’s face and gave a heavy sigh. Silence was met, only the faint beep of the monitor. Laying your head on the cushion beside Ushar’s shoulder, you groaned out in frustration. 

“My second day here and I already pissed off the Supreme Leader..” 

“Hah.. You did well, little sis..”

~~~~


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to follow the doctor's orders. They know best, after all. Even Doctors listen to Doctor's orders.

"Dr. (l/n), here are the charts of the four patients. Everything seems to be fine as of now." 

Lifting your head, glasses sliding further down your nose, you gave a gentle smile to the balding man. "Thank you, Dr. Astrophel." You recieved the files, reading glasses now pushed back up to read over the papers. "Patient SN-582 is now stable enough to return to the field.. However, patients BT-603 and LQ-264 need to rest for another day. As does your brother, ma'am." Dr. Astrophel kept his hands behind his back, his gray whiskers covering his mouth as he spoke. You looked back up to him and chuckled gently. Astrophel had been very kind since you arrived. Professional with his work but, a great mentor with his experience and expertise. 

"Please, Astrophel, you're old enough to be my father. No need for such formalities. Now, if you can be a dear, could you deal with the first two soldiers? I will check the injuries on the third patient and change the wraps for Ushar." Astrophel gave a smile and a nod to your before turning and asking a nurse to aid him. Once they were away, you gave a heavy sigh, eyes looking back to the mountain of paperwork. Having to work for the Finalizer was a lot tougher than you had assumed. A hell work disguised as a blessing. 

As you pushed your glasses up over your head, a hand came to rub the bridge of your nose. Eyes shut, breathing gentle as your free hand pushes back your loose locks. Nearly a week in and you were already wishing to die. This must be why Astrophel refused the promotion for head doctor.. Though, you couldn't complain. One mustn't look a gift Tauntaun in the mouth... 

Without hearing, the doors of your office were opened silently. A large dark figure standing before the entrance, watching. Watching you.. How some strands fell from the bun and curled to frame your face, even if you tried various times to tame them. How your cheeks were tinted with the softest of pinks. Lips parted just slightly with a sigh escaping them.. How your eyes gazed to him, those (e/c) now in form of a glare. 

Oh.. You were looking at him..

The Supreme Leader had cut his staring and looking down, towards the pile of papers waiting for your attention. He wasn't here to ogle nor simple gaze. You weren't worth his time! He wasn't even staring! Kylo was simply trying to intimidate you, of course! Grunting behind his mask, Kylo took a step further into the office, hands clenching over and over at his sides.

"My knight will return back to his tasks and to the field. Now." 

The low monstrous metallic voice sent shivers down your spine. Just who did this beast think he was? Well, yes, he may be Supreme Leader but, that did not mean he could work his soldiers to the bone and expect them to not break down. Not every trooper was a mountain like his squad and himself. Your brother was still human and needed to sit out a few more days. 

"Excuse me? Are you going to demand I release Ushar from the medway and allow him back to fighting with a still fresh wound? If I'm still saner as yesterday, I would think you're mad and thought I would simply say yes..." What a sharp tongue you had. Jaw tightening, Kylo took a step closer to the desk, his growl coming out demonic.. Still, you didn't step down. Actually, you stood up and placed your hands to the desk, leaning forward a bit with your chin tilted up, head high. 

"You will do as I say and follow my order. The knights of Ren are available to engage in battle no matter the circumstances.." Now standing before the desk, Kylo, through his mask, returned the heated glare. If looks could kill... They would both be ashes. If they were growing hatred for one another then... 

Why was his heart beating against his chest, his neck heating up as his eyes kept sliding down to your lips. You.. You were supposed to feel utter rage, displeasure and just despise this man for pushing your brother too far but.. His presence was.. Not intimidating in the way he had thought. There was something that irked you, made you feel your chest hum with your heart. Pressing your thighs together, you had to remind yourself that you didn't want him to be here. Nor be near him.. 

"I refuse.. He may be your knight but, he is my brother... Ushar needs at the very least, three more days to heal. Then, and only then, will he leave this medbay and return to your squad... Maybe that gives you enough time to train not only your men but, yourself.. To avoid injuries like that..." That was a hit to his ego, a stab better said.

"Are you saying my squad is incapable of combat?"  
"No.. What I'm saying, is that you're incapable of avoiding unnecessary danger.."  
"I'd watch my tone if I were you, doctor.."  
"Shame, you aren't.. Supreme Leader, I am a doctor and I know what's best for my patients.. Patients who suffer from your orders.. All I am saying, is that your run some defense drills with your men so they will suffer less injuries while on the field. You are not only making my job difficult, you're also having your squad suffer and remain useless to you with their wounds.."

Looking up through your lashes, glasses now resting over your nose, hair framing your face, those eyebrows furrowed down in a soft glare. Kylo could've returned a comment, kept pushing to get what he wanted, did as he wished but.. Those eyes, a pair that showed nothing of defeat. No sign of breaking... He stood tall and grunted. Something that made you nod before sitting down. 

"Good.. We have come to an agreement.." 

You breathed out heavily before picking up some documents, pen in the other hand. "Three days, sir.. I would also suggest you have a medical team with you for your missions, to have less casualties while stationed somewhere.. Being head medic here, I think it would be wise to say that's a doctor's order.. Now, if you would be so kind.. I have to check on my brother.." Collecting a fee papers, you stood and looked to the large man, noticing how his mask was tilted down towards the floor. Instead of asking what was wrong, Kylo suddenly turned and left without another word. 

"Well.." 

Shaking your head, you ignored the sensation of trembles running down your spine. You tried to ignore the lingering scent.. Kylo Ren used cologne.. A low, woody like scent, something elegant if you were kind enough to say. 

You.. Liked it..

Scolding yourself, you continued down through the medbay, forcing a smile as you passed by the few nurses and doctors around you. Trying your best to shove down that strange longing feeling in your chest.

You didn't like it! 

No!

It didn't take too long to get to your brother's room after dealing with another patient. Giving out a huffed breath, you shut the door behind you before plopping yourself on the chair beside the bed. It had startled your older sibling, who had been about to snooze off. He sat up with a grunt and turned his head to look over you. 

"What the kriff if wrong with you?" 

You only crossed your arms and glared down to your boots. "Your damn boss! He thinks you're well enough to go back to the field!" To your surprise, not really.. Usher's eyes lit up. "Really? Ah, I should go then." He looked down to his wrapped up abdomen. When he tried to move, you placed a rough hand to his shoulder, shoving him back against the bed. "Don't you dare, Ushar." You weren't quite in the mood to deal with his antics so, you just sat back down and glared at him. "You're not stable. I mean, look at you! If you move, you'll open the wound again.." Your voice was softer near the end, eyes growing worried as you watched him sulk. 

"Ushar, it's only for a few days.. You'll be able to train again but, lightly..." A sigh escaped you, your hand coming up to pull your locks back into place. "You need to learn to be more careful, Ushar. I may not be able to save you next time.." Ushar fell silent, eyes showing guilt as he held onto your hand. "Shit.. I'm sorry, (y/n).. It really was an accident.. But, I'll be more careful.. I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, I'm not about to lose my little sis any time soon.." Smiles showed on the both of you as you hugged. 

Until the door opened. 

"Ah, it seems I'm interrupting a heart warming moment.." 

General Hux stood at the entrance, hands behind his back as he watched the two. Mostly at you. The man had been the first to show you around the base, even going as far as to join you for lunch. You weren't oblivious as to why. Nor were you put off by it. It was flattering but, you simply didn't feel the click with him. You didn't have the heart to stop him from gifting you muffins on rare dessert days. Smiling to him, you sat up and shook your head. 

"No no, General. Just a little chat. Was there something you needed?" You removed your glasses and tucked them into your chest pocket, eyes on the finger while your brother glared to him. Nodding, the general stepped further into the room, giving your brother a quick look. "Yes, actually. The Supreme Leader had asked me to inform you of his next mission." A tilt of your head made it clear you were not understanding anything. 

"Has he not told you yet..?" 

A small shake.

"Huh.. That damn bastard.. Well, you're going to be joining the Knight of Ren on their next mission. He said something about having a field doctor with them to avoid casualties. Doctor's orders, was what he said.. I came to ask for you holo information to send you the briefing." Hux and reached for his device, eyes scanning over the screen as you sat there.. Stunned..

He listened to you.. 

Damn you and your orders..

~~~~


	3. In The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries were made! Who knew Ushar's sister was so.. Wondrous under that lab coat? Kylo Ren wasn't some ugly alien like you had thought. Instead, you found out he was some marble statue of a god... 
> 
> It made hating each other much harder..

You couldn't believe this was happening.. 

"Come on, just another five!" 

Your muscles ached like never before.

"That's it, (y/n)!"

Sweat rolled down your neck and soaked your tank top, almost enough to show the training troopers your black bra.

"Almost done, sis! Almost!"

Heated breaths escaped you, your chest heaving for air as if you hadn't breathed for hours.

"Done! Great job, my little sister!" 

A heavy grunt was heard as your let go of handles. Leaning over, your forearms were placed over your knees, loose strands of hair falling over your face as you sucked in air into your needy lungs. Shivers ran down your figure, fingers trembling as you clenched them over and over. Damn you and your big mouth.. You should have just stayed quiet and just glare at Kylo Ren's back.. Your damn feisty side got the best of you and now.. You were trapped in this force forsaken gym for a hell like three hours everyday.. Damn Kylo Ren! If he had chosen some other doctor for field medic, you wouldn't have to be in this smelly gym in the first place!

The back of your hand came up to your forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat as your free hand accepted the cool bottle of water from your sibling. "Take five, (y/n). I'll be right back, okay?" Those words were falling onto deaf ears as you nodded your head without a thought. The only thing you could hear was your blood pumping through your ears as you gulped down the refreshing water. Eyes shut, you leaned your head back against the cushion of the hammer strength machine. Breathing through your nose, you did your best to try and control yourself as your heart thumped wildly against your chest. 

Though, as you rested your body, the light was suddenly blocked from you, your figure being engulfed by shadows as you peeked through your lashes. At first, you had assumed it was your brother, who had been training with you ever since he was allowed to leave the medbay. However, once your hazy (e/c) crashed against dark brown ones, your heart skipped a beat. Dark locks framed his face as he loomed over you, brooding tower like body standing right in front of you. His thighs could almost brush against your knees if he leaned forward just a bit... 

Silence was all the two of you could utter. Your eyes trailed over him slowly, mind buzzing with exhaustion as you looked over his wear. Joggers, a t-shirt.. Both black. Though, the shirt fit him well, hugged his biceps enough to show his strength.. You couldn't ignore how his pecks were showing with his shirt hugging him nicely. Was this man small or flabby anywhere? Your mind wasn't even bothering you to ask who the man was.. Your eyes were just soaking up the eye candy in a subtle manner before falling back to those dark ones.You had to strain your neck just so to catch his gaze, not quite noticing how his orbs lowered ever so slightly to your chest. From where he was standing, he could see just well enough of your bosoms. Chest red as a roll of sweat hid itself between.. Forcing his eyes back to your own, the large man cleared his throat. 

"Are you finished, doctor..?" 

Now.. That alarmed you.. How did this skyscraper of a man know your occupation? You would have remembered someone as handsome as him if you met him before... That voice.. It was strangely familiar but, your tired mind couldn't pin down just why it was so. Just as you were parting your lips, ready to voice out your confused thoughts, Ushar had come back and smiled just lightly to the man. "Master Ren, need some spotting?" 

A beat was skipped..

_'Oh..'_

You eyes widened as you repeated those words in your head. Sucking in a breath, you suddenly stood up and felt your face heat up. How could you!? You almost undressed him with your damn eyes! The Supreme leader! Feeling the world around suddenly spin, you felt your knees buckle when you became lightheaded. You had gotten up too fast after such a workout.. 

Instead of feeling your brother's arm hold you up like before when you did the same.. Large hands were placed over your hips as your cheek pressed against a warm chest. Stiff, is what your body had become as your eyes were nearly wide as a porg's. Against your ear, you could make out just how fast Kylo's heart was beating, matching your own. 

"Ahem.." 

Jumping back, you held up your hands and scowled, cheeks red as could be as you glared up at the Supreme Leader. "I.. I was fine.. I didn't need your help.." Turning around, you step away from the pair of men.. Wishing that someone would throw you into open space as you stomped over to the locker room. Ushar only watched, eyebrows down with confusion as he turned to look to his master. Said man was staring at your retreating figure, expression difficult to read. "Ah.. Sorry about that.. She's still.. Moody about the whole change.." Ushar shook his head as he put some more weights on the machine for Kylo. He was careful not to harm himself with his newly healed side. The Supreme Leader forced his eyes to Ushar once you had left his line of sight. Damn you and your swaying hips.. Fitting shorts showing off your creamy toned legs.. Your soft hands pressed against his abdomen.. Chest plush against his own.. Eyes looking up at him through those lashes...

Damn you! If you hadn't suggested having a team of field medics, he wouldn't have to see your sweaty, flushed, tempting body in the first place!

You were much better with a lab coat hiding your body from his eyes to feast upon! How the hell was he supposed to know you were blessed with wide hips, a lovely waist he could hold onto, a chest he wished to just bury his face in, eyes that would send him into a daze, looking up at him with your supple lips wrapped around hi- 

"Master, are you okay? You're kinda red.."

"Quiet.. Just get out of my way.." 

"Alright.. I'll just leave you be, master.."

Throwing your holo pad onto your bed, you did the same with yourself, hands grabbing fistfuls of sheets as you kicked your feet like a child. "Bastard!" You were having a hissy fit, throwing your pillow across the room as you glared at your ceiling. As if it had just back handed your brother. It might as well have with how heated you stared at it. "Damn.. Brooding.. Bastard!" The Supreme Leader was much easier to deal with before you saw his face! Under that mask, you imagined him to be some horrific alien creature, a slimy green skinned color possibly! Beady black eyes that held no soul! A stench like breath, the list could go on forever! 

You did not expect him to have the physique of some god! Never, had you thought Kylo Ren would have pectorals you could nuzzle against... Biceps you wished to hang off of.. Large thighs that would look lovely between your own.. You felt his abdomen, you could easily wash your clothes on his abs.. Those large hands could do wonders over your bo-

"Dr. (l/n)? Are you available?"

Your thoughts were cut short when a short knock was heard against your door. General Hux was at the other side of the door.. Taking in a deep breath, you stood from the bed and fixed your hair as you opened the door. There, stood a neat looking Hux, cap tucked under his arm as he nodded his head to you. "Doctor.. Oh, have you just left the gym?" His emerald eyes were quick to notice your attire, eyes lingering over your chest. Clearing your throat, you watched as his eyes snapped back to your own. "Yes, general.. Was there something you needed?" Now wasn't the moment you wished to feel eyes on you.. Those dark ones were enough to keep you satisfied... _'Dammit!_ ' Hux only watched your for a second too long before reaching for his holo pad. "Yes, actually.. I was stopping by to remind you that the mission is tomorrow. Being that this is your first mission as a field medic, I thought it would be wise to set up an early alarm." 

Of course.. Your _first_ mission.. During your training, you had almost forgot the reason as to why you were in that gym to begin with. To prepare yourself for the mission.. "Right.. Thank you, general. Very kind of you to remind me.. Now, if you don't mind, a woman must have her beauty sleep.." Stepping back, you didn't bother waiting for further words from Hux as you shut the door in his face. Unbeknownst to you, Hux grit his teeth as he tugged the cap back on. He was ready to invite to to dinner.. _'Another time, Hux.. All with due time..'_ After all, he had two whole weeks to chat you up during the mission.. Who knows what could happen... Perhaps, during the night, he could sweep you away and the two of your could.. Have a moment.. 

Or, you could just do your job!

Sighing dramatically, you threw yourself onto the bed, eyes shutting as your muscles relaxed on the plush material. With the new found discovery you and the Supreme Leader had found.. It would be a dreadfully long two weeks...

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> First part! What do you guys think so far? Feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
